The love is in the cupcake
by S.Amore Hearts
Summary: Chase siempre pensó que el día de san Valentín era una completa molestia y que el amor que le profesaban las chicas era algo superficial, hasta que un cupcake y una simple nota cambiaron su manera de pensar de la noche a la mañana. AU Especial del día del amor y de la amistad, Shonen ai. Si no te gusta el género no leas -.-
1. Dulce Fusión de Chocolate

He aquí mi especial de San Valentín, algo tarde pero aquí está. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

S .Amore Hearts

* * *

Love is in the cupcake

Cap. 1

Dulce Fusión de Chocolate.

Chase caminaba por los largos pasillos de la academia Heylin, una academia hecha específicamente para ricos, de buena posición social para hacerlos "crecer" y volverse personas dignas de portar su nombre ante la sociedad.

¡Puras mentiras! Siendo honestos aquel lugar estaba más lleno de pestes que el colegio Xiaolin que quedaba a dos cuadras de allí, y eso que ahí había bastantes como aquel chico ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, el tal Raymundo Pedroza.

Su vida estaba llena de cosas que cualquier persona con cuatro dedos de frente podía ver, no, incluso siendo ciego lo vería.

Las chicas reían discretamente, otras se ruborizaban y las más atrevidas le lanzaban miradas indecorosas con más de una intención. No le molestaba ser popular, de hecho, le gustaba saber que durante el día aquellas chicas no lo olvidarían, pero ese día era aún más intenso porque era San Valentín…

Llegó a su casillero, se guardó un suspiro para sí mismo y lo abrió, como esperaba, montones barbaros de bombones y chocolates salían de allí sin contar aquellas cartas de amor ¿qué tanto cabría en ese bendito casillero?

No le molestaba ser popular, no le molestaba robarle el sueño a las chicas, tampoco que le invitaran a salir, pero ese día, ese día sinceramente todas eran un maldito fastidio.

Lo seguían para arriba y para abajo como cachorros buscando a su madre, no podía ir al baño ni caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos, estaban constantemente acechándolo con sus ojos de cazador y aunque se sacaba a unas cuantas con una que otra mirada fría, ellas seguían allí ¡que molestia, eran una plaga!

Una chica venía caminando hacia él y qué casualidad (como octava vez en el día), chocó y se tiró al suelo de lo más sobre actuado posible.

-Ah lo siento no veía por donde iba-respondió mirándolo desde el suelo y allí se quedó. Pasó de largo.

-Deberías tener cuidado, ser tan distraída hará que te caigas por una escalera…-susurró pero la chica lo había escuchado claramente. No quería ser malo, pero se moría por burlarse de ellas, ni siquiera podían actuar el papel de "¡Oh, me choqué contigo! Qué casualidad, lo siento" tan mala actuaban que si fueran actrices ya la hubieran demandado por ser tan malas. Sonrió, porque aquello le había causado risa, pero sin dase cuenta unas cuatro chicas lo observaban de nuevo ¡oh rayos!

-El origen de la celebración del día de San Valentín, se dice que todo fue gracias a un romano llamado Valentín que era sacerdote. En aquel tiempo-el profesor de literatura escribió la fecha en el pizarrón.- se dice que el emperador prohibió los matrimonios ya que poseía la creencia que si sus soldados se casaban se volverían débiles. Pero Valentín no creía eso-repitió una persona suspirando a su espalda, justo la última parte.-Valentín casó a los soldados, una vez se enteró el emperador lo mandó a ejecutar…

Chase se había perdido en el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana, quizás él nunca lo entendería, jamás había conocido el amor y aquello no sonaba más que bonitas palabras que provenían del profesor, después de todo hablar sobre el romanticismo era lo que mejor se le daba.

Miró la hora por novena vez en el día faltaba cinco segundos y se acabaría, aquel día se había puesto pesado y lo había agotado más de lo normal. Había corrido intentando parecer apresurado y diligente como algo normal mientras era seguido por los pasillos.

Pero aunque muchas se le declararan diciendo lo mucho que lo aman, lo quieren y lo admiran, no lo sentía realmente…

Salió del aula y observó a las pocas chicas que poseían pareja y que aunque no dejaban de mirarlo esta vez podía ver como se repartían entre ellos amor y amistad al mismo tiempo.

Caminó de nuevo a su casillero, lo abrió y allí estaba, las cartas cayeron de nuevo a sus pies. No se molestó en recogerlas todas decían lo mismo acerca de lo mucho que lo querían ¿Cómo podrían amarlo? si ni siquiera él recordaba sus nombres y vagamente veía sus rostros por los pasillos o los jardines.

Se frotó las sienes y se fijó de nuevo en el frío y oscuro casillero, era irónico, era como él, sin importar que tanto lo llenaran siempre quedaba vacío y más que todo lo llenaban de mentiras peo lo más raro de todo es que allí oculto ente la multitud un cupcake pequeño con cubierta blanca y dura. No le gustaban los dulces, pero, de aquel tumulto era lo único que había sobrevivido lo tomó y había comenzado a tener hambre…

¿Comerlo o no comerlo? Esa era la cuestión, pero a ese tiempo lo tomó y lo mordió, si no le gustaba lo escupiría y listo…

Pero fue todo lo contrario, la cubierta blanca, en efecto era de chocolate y el centro era amargo y cuando los dos se juntaban formaban un dúo perfecto.

Llegó a su casa agotado, y miraba la pequeña carta que había notado justo al caerse. Y la leyó de nuevo, no decía nada alarmante, ni poemas cursis y melosos solo decía la frase "te amo" tan sólida que la leyó de nuevo y no habían nombres ni poemas cursis, solo simplemente aquella frase que extrañamente lo hizo sentir raro.

Se acostó sin dale mucha importancia, pero inevitablemente no dejó de pensar en esa persona.

"¿Quién eres?" se preguntó inevitablemente…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, pero todavía falta. Para los que leen Quiébrame me falta montarlo y editarlo. Y se me ocurrió esto mientras deseaba comer un ponquesito… Y terminé dibujando cuatro en las últimas páginas del cuaderno de Pre-militar…

Nos vemos XD


	2. Lo que agrio parece, dulce se vuelve

He aquí un nuevo Cap. Quiéranlo, ámenlo, disfrútenlo… u ódienlo? Ojalá que no.

* * *

The love is in the cupcake

Cap. 2

Lo que agrio parece, dulce se vuelve.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana, las cosas ya habían bajado de intensidad y ahora las chicas tan solo le dedicaban miradas, además de que nunca faltaba la declaración de amor detrás del colegio o en los jardines.

Dulce... Dulce y amargo… ¡maldita sea! Desde hace una semana que había probado aquel ponquesito y ahora se le antojaba uno, se pegó la mano en la cara para aclarar los pensamientos. Cruzó frente al club de repostería y se paró abruptamente, cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, continuó con su camino. Y ahora buscaba a su admiradora por los pasillos, "genial ¿no es eso maravilloso?" Pensó con sarcasmo.

Llegó a la cafetería cogió su comida y se sentó en la mesa del centro. Empezó a masticar mientras observaba a los estudiantes…

Shadow apareció como por obra de arte y se sentó a su lado.

-Chase-canturreó con voz dulce de niña buena que no rompe un plato- ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo hoy?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Shadow era la versión de él, pero en femenino, era guapa, inteligente, rica y también le echaba los perros, pero no era una opción, precisamente porque se le parecía es que nunca saldría con ella…

-No es nada-respondió cerrando los ojos

-No seas tan frío eso es malo para la salud-respondió mirando sus uñas pensando que quizás debería limárselas, puesto que estaban excesivamente largas.

Ashley apareció junto con Hannibal, se sentaron igual. Ashley comenzó a hablar sobre qué tantos chicos se le habían declarado durante la semana, a cuantos y cómo los había rechazado, pero aunque no había nada realmente importante que le llamara la atención, pero por breves momentos se fijó en un chico, que quizás nunca había visto, y si lo había hecho no lo recordaba…

El chico en cuestión, vestía el uniforme de la academia de manera desarreglada, tenía el cabello revuelto y de color rojo. El chico cruzó miradas por segundos con Chase, y así como se encontraron, se separaron.

El chico desvió la vista nervioso, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

...

Jack había pasado de casualidad por los pasillos, no era mentira que se estaba muriendo de hambre, sin contar que se había distraído en la construcción de su robot y no había tomado su almuerzo. Surcó los últimos pasos faltantes para llegar a su destino… El tiempo se paralizó y el ruido de la sala disminuyó hasta ser más que un mudo silencio.

Allí estaba, con una mirada fija en la nada, y luego esos ojos filosos le atravesaron la nuca y lo hicieron temblar…

"Corre Jack, si no quieres hacer una escena ¡vamos!"

Y lo hizo, se volteó y caminó rápidamente para desaparecer de esos ojos que escrudiñaban como lo ponían nervioso.

Su estómago rugió, bueno, ni loco regresaría. Esa vez se contentaría con dulces de máquina expendedora o desfallecería del hambre.

...

La hora de salida había llegado y todos se disponían a salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Chase por su parte, iba con calma hacia su casillero. De nuevo, lo abrió y allí estaba otro cupcake, no llevaba cubierta, y otro mensaje adjunto. Lo sacó, lo observó de nuevo y miró la nota, ésta decía lo mismo que la anterior y el cupcake que sostenía era diferente. Lo mordió y saboreó un poco, no era muy dulce, de nuevo, era de hecho… ¿el dulce sabor del limón?

Chase no lo sabía, pero oculto en una esquina había un chico que observaba mientras que él se comía el cupcake, sonría.

Chase caminó de vuelta rumbo a su casa, otra vez se quedó pensativo ¿Quién era aquella persona que le mandaba esos cupcakes?

"Dicen que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas" recordó del profesor de literatura cuando leía un libro sobe unos diálogos de unas amigas conversando sobre el deseo del verdadero amor... "Esas, no eran más cursilerías"… Culminó mordiendo de nuevo el cupcake.

* * *

¿Quién será el admirador? ¿Qué pinta Jack en todo esto?¿Y donde está Kimiko, Ray, Clay y Omi? Ellos aparecen luego. Diganme si les gustó.


End file.
